infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Pedestrian
Pedestrians or civilians are the regular NPCs that inhabit Empire City and New Marais. Empire City Post Blast GAY LLOLOLOOLO In game POPOPOPOPPOPOPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOire is also ragged and dirty and some civilians even wear surgical masks to keep from contracting the plague. Others are sick or injured and are usually found on the sidewalks or alleys. Here Cole can choose to Pulse Heal them for good Karma, or he can ignore them. For bad Karma, Cole can put them out of their misery and kill them, or Bio Leech them. New Marais In GAY CHICKEN WING le for negative karma as well). Interaction with Cole The civilians will react differently according to Cole’s current Karma level. Good If the player’s Karma is good, people will praise Cole for the deeds he’s done. Many will ask for pictures and will take snapshots of him if he’s walking past. Some will comically say, “I want your babies!” or "He is so hot!" Also, they will gain more confidence in themselves, and, instead of fearing the gangs like they have before, they will rise up and attack gang members by throwing rocks at them. Bad If the player’s Karma is bad, people will yell and shout at Cole. If he stands around for too long, they might gang up on him, throwing rocks and hitting him. Police will also start shooting at Cole if he does too many evil things in a short span of time, such as blowing up cars and zapping innocents on the streets. They also make comments and shout at Cole, telling him to "get out of their town" and "Why don't you go kill yourself?". Street Performers Certain civilians dress up as statues or play music in order to earn money, killing them is an Evil Karma opportunity. For more information see Street Performers. Infected civilians Some of the residents of Empire City and New Marais are infected with the Plague that struck, while others are under the mind control of Sasha’s tar. These infected will usually start attacking him mindlessly. Attacking them back will still give bad Karma, so if you are playing good, you should avoid them. In the quest, Against the World, all that are exposed to the mind control gas start to attack also. The most noticeable trait an Infected Civilian will show is the fact that they walk around as if they were zombies, and very slowly as well. However, the police that are infected will start shooting at Cole, despite Karma Level. Festival of Blood Pedestrians are present in InFamous: Festival of Blood. However, Cole can have new interactions with them, such as biting them for blood to fill the Corruption Meter or staking a pedestrian that is actually a vampire in disguise. The Vampires can use the pedestrians against you by biting them, which makes them turn into vampires, meaning there will be more enemies for Cole to defeat. In Missions * In many side missions in Infamous, civilians will usually tell the player to do a certain task like disable all of the surveillance devices on their building. * Most side missions in Infamous 2 are given by civilians. * There are some times where a civilian will run up to Cole and will ask if you could heal some injured people or defeat Gang members that are robbing civilians at gunpoint. Trivia * In InFamous, a killed pedestrian will still blink and move his or her eyes. This is probably an oversight by the developers. However, they won't move so they probably are only stuck like that due to shocks. * In InFamous, if Cole waits by a dead pedestrian long enough, they may get back up, and walk away. * In inFamous and inFamous 2, whenever Cole passes by a TV and a broadcast begins to play, several civlians will gather around the television to watch it as well. If Cole has Evil Karma, they may attempt to attack him. * Strangely, many civilians in New Marais walk around barefoot. * Civilians in cars may still be alive when you destroy their vehicles. * In inFamous when a civilian trips or Cole bumps into them, they remain on the ground injured. ** However in InFamous 2 if Cole bumps into someone and they fall or they trip, they get right back up with no injuries at all. * In InFamous, if there is danger in the area, (such as enemies hurting civilians or if you harmed civilians nearby), and you talk to a civilian giving a side mission, he or she may constantly back away from you as he/she talks to you. * In Infamous 2, sometimes when injuring or killing pedestrians there is a small chance they may drop an Ionic charge. ** It's unknown how these people have these charges since Zeke mentions that people carrying these charges must've been around the ray sphere during testing. ** Also pedestrians with the conduit gene may also drop an ionic charge, this means they should have been activated as conduits. * Also in InFamous 2, if the player has Good Karma, non-protestor pedestrians will attack the protestors if they hit Cole. **The anti Cole protestors will continue their chanting even if Cole saves them from an enemy such as the Militia. * In InFamous: Festival of Blood, Pedestrians will still cheer for Cole despite Cole biting them. ** During the events of Pyre Night, some Vampire pedestrians carry weapons such as bats, pipes, and broken boards. ** Some pedestrians make references to Corrupted when Cole bites them. ** Biting a pedestrian is also another fast way of regenerating Cole's health when injured, this is also an acceptable way of refilling your health even in the heat of combat since most enemies will temporarily stop attacking Cole when he bites a pedestrian, but then they will continue to attack afterwards. * In InFamous, and InFamous 2, some pedestrians may offer to buy Cole various items, however this is not shown to actually happen. ** Also in InFamous, and InFamous 2, some pedestrians will lead Cole to injured people to be healed or to restrain a wounded enemy. Gallery Healing.png|Cole healing a pedestrian. 942025 20090520 790screen035.jpg|Cole performing a Bio Leech on a pedestrian. Vampire bite.png|Cole bites a pedestrian in order to drink her blood. Staking.png|Cole stakes a pedestrian, revealing their true identity as a vampire. CrowdMarais.jpg|Pedestrians dressed up for Pyre Night. Sources InFamous InFamous 2 InFamous: Festival of Blood Category:Gameplay Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2 Category:Empire City Category:New Marais Category:Festival of Blood Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Characters